Harry Potter and The Seer
by mleegirl42
Summary: Harry Potter meets a new Hogwarts student after his 5th year who is hiding a secret about her past. Extremely beautiful, she has more talents then most, but things happen that raise the question Is she really a friend or foe.
1. Company and Late Night Walks

Hey here it is I hope you enjoy:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the wilsons the rest belong to JK Rowling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Harry Potter walked into the little house on Privet drive expecting the worst, having arrived after Dudley, which was a great sin in the Dursley house. Opening the door he held his breath and pushed it in, "Why hello Harry," Aunt Petunia said with her oh so fake "we have company" smile. "I was just serving dinner; the new neighbors who moved into Ms. Figg's house are here." She said as she walked him into the dining room.  
  
Ms. Figg had moved away shortly after the ordeal with the dementors because she was now exposed and would be of little use. This of course left one house for sale on the little street.  
  
"This is Mr. and Mrs. Wilson," a dignified man stood up who most have just reached 40. He had brown hair combed to the side but still a little disheveled and glasses. He was obviously a man who was kind but not lacking the professional edge needed to be invited to dinner at the Dursley home. His wife was kind looking lady who was just showing a hint of expecting, while not much younger then her husband she was still quite handsome, her eyes were merry but gave a hint of some great sadness that had befallen her. They both shook his hand and smiled politely.  
  
"And this is their daughter Emma," the world slowed as a young girl stood up and turned around from the chair directly in front of Harry. She gave a warm smile as her light brown hair swished along her back and was carelessly tucked behind her ear. She gracefully reached out with her hand to shake his, as their calm green eyes met; he was breathless.  
  
"So you're the one who goes to St. Brutes' School for Incurably Criminal Boys?" The happiness sank away as he realized this was one more person brainwashed by the Dursleys.  
  
"Why yes, that's me," he said with that fake smile he gave every time he had to fake his life for the Dursleys.  
  
"The Wilsons are from the United States," Aunt Petunia said all knowingly as she sat down at the table. "And Emma here is Dudley's age, doesn't that just work out perfectly," this time it was Emma's turn to fake a smile as she coughed, or rather gagged on some food. Dudley on the other hand surveyed the young beauty and tried to give a cunning smile back. Emma discreetly rolled her eyes and Harry tried not to laugh. Dinner passed slowly as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley took turns bragging on Dudley. The Wilsons politely ooeh and ahed in all the right places. Harry sat quietly staring at Emma who every so often would turn to him and smile, making him quickly turn to some other point in the room, just to later refocus on her. He had never seen such a beauty; all memories of Cho quickly disappeared. Meanwhile Dudley continually listened to his parents and tried to make eye contact with Emma who was carelessly moving a pea from one side of the plate to another trying not to look at the loathsome creature before her.  
  
The night finished and the Wilsons quietly waved good-bye as they walked down the street to their house. Harry had already gone up to his room and watched them leave from the window. As they turned into their yard Harry went and changed, then brushed his teeth, and finally got in bed. Staring at the ceiling he thought about what a wonderful girl Emma was but pushed her out of his mind reminding himself that she was a muggle and that he, Harry Potter, was a wizard. So that was that, his thoughts drifted to Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione.  
  
Thanks to the threat issued by several members of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry had gotten to talk to Ron and Hermione at least every 3 days and had no trouble receiving his letters about O.W.L.S. He was glad to say he had gotten Es in Transfigurations, Herbology, and amazingly Potions, but unluckily failed his Divinations and History with a P. He scraped by Astronomy pulling out an A but shined in Care of Magical Creatures and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts with Os. Yes things had gone a little better then expected and his goal of being an Auror was attainable. The past year turned in his brain as he drifted away and finally fell asleep thinking of his godfather, Sirius, a small tear stained his face and he was gone.  
  
The following night Harry walked the neighborhood and thought of the happy days when he would once again join his friends in the halls of Hogwarts. The last year might have been hard but at least he was with people who cared. The next year would be better anyway, Professor Umbridge had made the past year hell, but she was luckily gone. He could now continue playing Gryffindor Seeker and find peace, or at least fun, soaring in the clouds looking down on the pitch for the small snitch he was to catch. Yes, life would be good, he thought. Though this summer had been better then most he still hated the feeling of being cut off from the wizarding world.  
  
Harry turned the corner then quickly stopped having noticed Dudley's gang hassling a small kid in the park.  
  
"Hey, Big D he doesn't seem to want to cough up the money."  
  
"Oh, is that so, do I have to show why I'm prep school Heavy weight boxing champion 2 years in a row?"  
  
"No! I.I.I just don't have it. tomorrow, I'll have it tomorrow!" The little kid screamed.  
  
"Hmmm. Okay, tomorrow but just so you remember here's a little reminder." Dudley said as he hit the kid in the gut. The kid rolled on to the ground clutching his stomach, trying to hold back the tears swelling in his eyes.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, he remembered when that was him, when he had been Dudley's punching bag. Harry had had a hard childhood, he had withstood living in a closet, wearing oversized hand-me-downs from Dudley, and being the Dursley's servant, along with inadequate nutrition, but all of that could have been dealt with if it was not for Dudley's gang. Everywhere he went school, home, or outside, Dudley or Dudley's gang were there to sadistically ruin his every waking moment. If it were not for his acceptance letter from Hogwarts he had received 5 years earlier life would still continue on in misery. Since Dudley had learned about Harry being a wizard he had watched his step, and even after he had learned Harry was forbidden to use magic over the summer, he was still rather careful. Yes, life had improved because of Hogwarts, not only were his summers more enjoyable, but now he spent the greater part of the year far, far away.  
  
Harry's eyes opened and he saw the poor kid lying on the ground and Dudley and his gang walking away leaving the kid alone to weep. Harry felt sorry for the kid but knew that he was just one more person who thought that he went to that awful St. Brutes' school. No, he would leave the kid on his own it was better that way. Harry thought it was ironic that his Aunt and Uncle cared so much of what people thought about them and yet people new him as a criminal and their precious son as the ringleader of a gang that beat up small helpless children. He gave a small laugh at the idea and then paused at the sound of footsteps. Huh, he thought and then listened again, nothing, weird. Then he heard the sound of a familiar voice, making him slowly turn around. 


	2. Emma Wilson

I hope your enjoying this!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the wilsons the rest belong to JK Rowling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- "Why Harry Potter, what are you doing round here at this time of night?" came a sweet voice.  
  
Harry's eyes worked their way the slender body of the person standing before him and came to rest on a fair beautiful face. Her green eyes pierced through him and sat calmly on her rosy cheeks which looked as if they were pinked by frost but seeing that it was late July he thought otherwise.  
  
"I could ask the same of you, Emma Wilson," he replied with a big smile.  
  
"Well you know me, I'm just up to no good," she said returning the smile and looking down at the ground causing her long lashes to flutter over her eyes.  
  
"Up to no good huh? Doesn't seem like you?"  
  
"Okay, you caught me, I'm just a softy. I saw Dudley and them giving that poor kid a hard time and thought I'd help him out," she confessed holding up a small bag of ice.  
  
"Oh okay then, I guess I'll let you go," he started to turn away but prayed that she'd stop him.  
  
"Wait!" He closed his eyes and thanked God. "He seems ok," she said as she glanced over to see the boy sulking home, "maybe we can talk instead."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
For a little while they walked in silence kicking small bits of rock and debris they ran into on the ground. Harry looked at her, the moon light made her even prettier. It bathed her face and glistened on her silky hair. He had to stop she was a muggle and even then way out of his league. Then again she had found him, but she probably wanted to just be friends, yes, just friends.  
  
"So Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You don't strike me as a criminal."  
  
"Okay?" He was confused.  
  
"Well, you do go St. Brutes' whats-a-ma-giggy?"  
  
"Oh yea, that! Well.ah. A couple years ago I stole some stuff. Yea lots of trouble, worst decision ever!"  
  
"Okay then," she said in the I'll take that one for now voice.  
  
"Well what school are you going to this year, boarding, local, what?"  
  
"Oh, it's a small girl-guy boarding school, most people have never heard of it."  
  
"Oh, really? Try me?"  
  
"Okay. Hogwarts!"  
  
He stared at her blankly, "Come again?"  
  
"Hogwarts, well I told you most people hadn't heard of it."  
  
No, she was much too old to be a first year and he'd never heard of people coming after that. "Really, Hogwarts?"  
  
"Okay, Harry, you can stop playing, I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You, Harry Potter, are a wizard and a famous one at that!"  
  
"How. how did you know?" "I am a Witch, my self."  
  
He was shocked, a witch? He thought he had heard her right. He was pretty sure the conversation was real.  
  
"Don't be so surprised!" She said with a laugh.  
  
"I just. I never would have guessed. you look so, no offense, but mugglish!"  
  
"Well, thanks a lot! But I guess that's warranted I did grow up in the muggle world."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So your parents?"  
  
"Witch and Wizard, I'm pure blood actually," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Huh? Another wizarding family just down the street! Did Dumbledore set this up?"  
  
"Kind of, it was a mutual thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well this is where I get off," she said as they stopped in front of her house.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course. So we'll talk later?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," she said with a smile. She went up the walk to her door.  
  
"Bye, then."  
  
"B-bye," she said throwing her hair over her shoulder and waving her hand, as she pushed in the door with the other. Harry watched her as she shut the door and thought what an interesting night it had been. So there was another witch, wow, and a gorgeous one, too! He had never expected that after meeting her the previous day, never in a million years. 


	3. An Unanswered Question and A Surprise

Here's the next chapter send me reviews please!!! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the wilsons the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Emma met every night from then on. Keeping it a secret from the Dursleys was hard, but how would they explain why the girl next door would want to spend time with him a criminal, so it was best keeping it a secret. They were swinging back and forth on the swings late one early August evening and the stars were out much clearer then usual, during the past few weeks they had become good friends, while it was nothing compared to Ron and Hermione it did have potential.  
  
"So did they get mad at you for coming in late last night?" Emma said breaking the silence.  
  
"A little but it doesn't matter, they've been madder," He replied. Emma got that snorty half-laugh remembering some of the stories he had told her.  
  
Then suddenly as Emma was swinging toward the ground she fell off with a scream and clutched her head. Harry immediately jumped off his swing to her side. She was screaming in horror shouting no and various other things he could not understand but slowly she came back to her senses. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea," she said a little dazed.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"YES, I'M FINE, NOW DROP IT!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look, I--I just really need to go, okay."  
"Okay, but-" It was too late she was gone. He stood there for several minutes trying to figure out what was happening, he was lost. To think I thought this girl was normal gosh, they don't make sense, he thought to himself. He began to walk home slowly still utterly confused about what had just happened. Turning into the driveway of number four and opening the door he ran into a great surprise.  
  
Standing before him was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a million thoughts flew threw his brain and then suddenly stopped, he had forgotten to write. "Why hello Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you," he said after realizing what he's done.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran over and engulfed him in a huge hug and then took his face in her hands and proceeded to say, "We were so worried, are you alright, have they been feeding you better? I'm sure you could do with a nice big meal right, oh my, oh my, you've been getting our letters right, well of course you have been, until recently you answered all of them, and about that they've been saying they didn't stop you from communicating, but we didn't believe them, so did they, huh? Did they?"  
  
Harry's head spun as he desperately tried to think through everything she had said in the past second. "I've been fed decently," he said slowly trying to make sure he didn't miss a question, "I could always use a nice big meal, and no they haven't been stopping me, I've just been preoccupied," he took a deep breath pretty sure he'd covered everything.  
  
" Preoccupied? Your scar hasn't been hurting you, has it? Because if it has-"  
  
"Honey, slow down, I'm sure if Harry has anything to say he'll tell us-So?"  
  
"No, I'm fine, it just-just slipped my mind that's all." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave each other a concerned look.  
  
"Okay," Mrs. Weasley replied still obviously concerned.  
  
"Well," Mr. Weasley said, changing the subject, "Since we're here how'd you like to come home with us?"  
  
Well, umm- Now?"  
  
"Yes, Now!" Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
Harry thought about Emma and how it would be mean not to say good by, but then again she was the one who ran away from him, "Well okay, sounds great!"  
  
"Good, then go up and pack your things," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.  
  
Harry ran upstairs and began to back his things, quickly shoving things into his trunk trying not to make the Weasleys wait. He suddenly stopped at his desk looking down at the piece of parchment and quill sitting on it. He sat down in his chair and began to write a letter to Emma.  
  
Dear Emma,  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have invited me to go with them to visit  
Hermione and Ron, I said yes. I don't know what was wrong and I'm sorry  
I offended you but I'm not passing up the opportunity to see my two best  
friends. I'll write you later. Have a good summer. See you at King's Cross.  
Sincerely,  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry quickly tied it to Hedwig's leg, "Hedwig send this to Emma, quickly, I want you back before I leave."  
  
He continued packing until Hedwig flew back through the window. Harry hopefully looked down at Hedwig's leg, but there wasn't a letter to be found. Disappointed he put Hedwig in his cage and put the last of his things in his trunk. Looking around to make sure he hadn't left anything, he walked to the door dragging his stuff and shut it behind him.  
  
He headed down the stairs and found Mr. Weasley questioning Uncle Vernon on how a stereo works and what it does, while Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her overly excited husband. Uncle Vernon face was contorted into a half scared half angry look that was so priceless it would be difficult to explain. "So you say it plays music?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Ah-yes?" replied Uncle Vernon  
  
"How?"  
  
"Several different ways," Harry piped in smiling.  
  
"Ah, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yea, you can put tapes, CDs, or just listen to the radio."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yea well I'm all ready to go!"  
  
"Great we're flying on brooms," announced Mrs. Weasley holding up 2 old decrepit brooms. Meanwhile Uncle Vernon nearly fainted and Aunt Petunia cupped Dudley's ears.  
  
"Well I guess we're ready to go," said Mr. Weasley as they strapped Harry's drunk and Hedwig's cage on the back of Harry's Firebolt. "Well it's been nice seeing you all again," He said with a smile.  
  
"A real pleasure," joined Mrs. Weasley as she mounted her broom on the front porch and casted Disillusionment Charms on everyone, Harry shivered as the charm worked its magic. The Dursleys had a horrified look on there face and gave a faint fake smile and a little wave good-bye.  
  
Harry smiled, "See you next summer!" and they were off. The Dursleys looked both ways to make sure the neighbors weren't watching and quickly shut the door.  
  
They soared over the country side, "So are we going to the Burrow?" called Harry into the dark night sky.  
  
"No, Grimmuald Place the Order's meeting there so we figured we might as well. I hope that's okay," answered Mr. Weasley from somewhere out in the darkness.  
  
"Yea it's fine," Harry called back, he hadn't been back there since Sirius' passing, it was going to be hard, he knew it but at least he'd be with friends. They flew along in the darkness, tiny lights twinkling below, just a little longer he thought and I'll be back with Ron and Hermione, just a little longer and I'll be there. 


	4. Back to Grimmuald Place

I probably should have said this before, but it occurred to me while talking to some friends, I am writing this as a 6th book so in less you don't mind having all the surprises in the 5th book revealed I would wait to read this until after you've read that. As you can already tell from some of the things I've mentioned. Anyway here it is:  
  
DorkyandProud  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the Wilsons the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked into Grimmuald Place and fought back the tears, everything looked the same but Sirius was gone. "Harry!" Hermione and Ron screamed.  
  
Immediately Mrs. Black's picture on the wall began to scream, "FILTHY MUDBLOODS-MY SONS DEAD AND YOU STILL WON'T LEAVE- SERVES HIM RIGHT- THE TRAITOR- THAT'S WHAT TRAITORS GET!" Mr. Weasley ran over to the picture and desperately tried to close the curtain that went over it. Harry closed his eyes and remembered a year back the first time he'd come there when Sirius was the only person who could get the curtain closed. Several minutes later, after much struggling, Mr. Weasley closed the curtain around the old witch and the screaming ceased.  
  
Harry exhaled and opened his eyes, and Ron and Hermione helped them bring his stuff upstairs. They were in the same dark room as last time with the empty portrait hanging on the wall. Harry fell back and laid on the bed and Ron sat down on his bed next to him, while Hermione sat in a chair in the corner. "So how's your summer been, tell me everything, how'd it go with that girl, huh?" Ron said with a half smile as he nudged him in the side with his elbow.  
  
"GIRL!" Said Hermione shocked. Harry had conveniently left Emma out in all his letters to her that summer which, as said previously, had gotten pretty sparse.  
  
"Uh, yea, a witch our age moved in down the street," Harry said awkwardly, trying not to look Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said looking kind of out of place in the middle of the guy talk, "I see." Hermione had grown up over the past summer, she had always looked young, and now looked more her age. "So you don't like Cho any more?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Anyway, Harry, huh?"  
  
"Everything was fine till tonight."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well we were sitting on the swings at the park, talking about my Aunt and Uncle or something, and she just fell of and started screaming."  
  
"Was she okay?" Ron said, by this point Hermione was awkwardly standing off to the side.  
  
"Well that's the thing, I went over to make sure and ask if she was okay, and she got really mad and ran off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea I said something and turned and she was gone just like that."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Oh yea and I sent her an owl and she must of gotten it because Hedwig came back and it was gone, but she didn't even bother to write back!"  
  
"Gosh, girls, what's wrong with them!"  
  
"Uh-um!" coughed Hermione loudly.  
  
"Oh sorry," Ron said a little embarrassed.  
  
"I think you guys shouldn't suppose, especially when you don't know what's going on!" Hermione said, defending her sex.  
  
"Oh! So that's it, she's PMSing!" Ron said loudly.  
  
Hermione's face became bright red and her eyes widened, as she let out a big breath and stiffened her body. If there is one thing you never say in front of a girl it is that any girl her or otherwise is or was PMSing. "OH! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK! YOU SUPPOSE IF A GIRL EVER GETS ANGRY, IT COULDN'T BE YOU OR SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S BOTHERING HER! YOU JUST SUPPOSE IT'S A 'GIRL PROBLEM' HUH? HUH?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron were scared, they hadn't seen Hermione this mad since when Ron tried to get her to go to the Yule Ball and she already had a date and they wouldn't leave her alone. They had definitely struck a nerve. With that she ran from the room and stormed upstairs to the room she shared with Ginny.  
  
"Well I'm beat!" Harry announced.  
  
"Yea I bet, it's nearly 3 in the morning!"  
  
Harry went over to his trunk and pulled out and old pair of sweat pants and an oversized, faded, blue t-shirt, which he changed into and jumped into bed. Ron had been in his sleepwear when Harry had arrived and got into bed and turned out the light sitting on the night stand. "G-night, Harry."  
  
"Night!"  
  
The next morning Harry and Ron trudged down stairs and sat down at the kitchen table for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny were both already there, their hair was both pulled back in a pony tail, and they both had unmistakable glares on their faces. "I guess somebody was up last night talking about us," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"I heard that, but don't worry I'm not PMSing so I won't chew you out," Ginny said angrily.  
  
With that Hermione and Ginny both stood up and brought there dishes to the sink. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Yea, thanks Mom, sorry we can't stay but the guys might accuse us of more stuff," Ginny said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.  
  
"What was that about?" Mrs. Weasley said as she handed the boys two large plates of pancakes.  
  
Well, ummm..." Ron was trying to figure out a nice way to say this to his mother, "I kind of made the mistake of... well, of saying some girl was PMSing."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
Just then Mr. Weasley walked in, "Oh, I did that once bad mistake really gets girls mad, I think all guys do it once, I know I learned my lesson!"  
  
"So we really screwed up? What should we do to get her to forgive us?" Ron asked.  
  
"All I can say is a really sincere apology," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head in disappointment at her son.  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Did you do anything in her defense?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well no but..."  
  
"Then you're just as bad as him."  
  
"So we should go and apologize?" Ron asked.  
  
"Or you could wait it out," Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
"How long will that take?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, but they seemed pretty mad, might be a day or two," Mrs. Weasley told them. The boys looked at Mr. Weasley with a face that asked if that was true and Mr. Weasley bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"Well I guess we'll go apologize, right Ron, 'cause I know I for one don't want to wait it out."  
  
"Yea, yea, let's go." Both of them sulked up the stairs to beg for forgiveness.  
  
Hermione and Ginny agreed on the terms that the boys admitted they'd learned a lesson and wouldn't do it again and they agreed without a second thought. Later that night Harry stared up at the ceiling and wondered what was wrong with Emma but slipped into sleep before he had a good guess.  
  
The rest of the summer passed by quickly and without any major occurrence, members of the order would come and go but other then that nothing. There wasn't any information shared with any one outside the order, meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or anyone else who new of it's existence but was not a part, concerning Voldemort or his followers nor did Harry's scar hurt anymore then usual. No the summer was closing without a hitch and the following day they were going to Kings Cross. About a week before Mrs. Weasley had once more made a trip to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies including their new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Defense for Dark Times by Gwendle Athley, while the name was a little intimidating, it was good to know they were finally learning what they would really need.  
  
Harry and Ron were packing their things while Hermione sat and looked over Defense for Dark Times. "You know I really like this book, it might just be the best yet!"  
  
"Really, what does it have to compete with?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, Professor Lupin's was pretty good," answered Hermione.  
  
"True."  
  
"Anyway sounds like we'll be doing a lot of practice."  
  
"Sounds good to me, but I guess that means no more DA," Harry said, a little sad that the club he'd become so found of would end.  
  
"I don't know about that not all people are going to be taking the N.E.W.T.s and could do with some practical training."  
  
"Yea I guess," said Harry hopefully.  
  
The night went on and they finally finished packing and went to sleep. The next day was going to be busy; after all they were going back to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed I realize not much happened here but hopefully it was at least entertaining. I promise the next one will unravel a little more or at least build up more curiosity. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Meetings

I have learned that some people have made a connection between my email address (EKG216@aol.com) and the name Emma, but I might as well tell you my name is Emily not Emma. Emma is actually the name of my best friend when I was little if you must know, although that has nothing to do with why I chose the name, I thought Emma just fit her, that's all. Anyway, any questions, feel free to ask in a review or email me. ~Emily~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except the Wilsons the rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following behind him. After a quick breakfast Mrs. Weasley had cooked up for them, they loaded their stuff into big, black ministry cars, which looked an awful like London's cabs from the outside, but thank goodness they were much bigger inside do to the spells and charms placed on them. After the ministry's horrible treatment of Harry and anyone who was friends with Harry last year, they felt it was their duty to at least give him a ride to King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley opened the second car and sitting inside was Percy, "Mom?"  
  
"PERCY! Your dad and I have missed you so much!" she reached over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mom, I'm really sorry, you were right," he couldn't look her in the eye right then, and his fingers were sort of fidgeting in his lap.  
  
"That's okay, that's okay, we forgive you. Now get out here and say hello to everyone!"  
  
"Okay," he said with a smile and got out of the car. Mrs. Weasley looked Percy over beaming at the parable son before her.  
  
Percy said all his hellos and turned to Harry, "I'm sorry I said all those things about you, Harry," he said scratching his head.  
  
"It's okay," Harry said as he climbed in the back of the car, Hermione, Ron and Ginny climbed in after him and Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley climbed in the other car. Both cars drove away from Grimmuald Place, Harry looked back at the house which had now disappeared do to the magic placed on it and silently gave a little wave good-bye, then turned and joined in the conversation with the others.  
  
Once at King's Cross they all went through the usual entrance onto Platform 9 3/4, first making sure no muggles were paying attention and then plunging into the wall between 9 and 10 in pairs of two. They all loaded their things on the train and went and said their good-byes. After Harry had hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley good-bye and was standing to the side waiting for everyone else, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and laid his eyes upon Emma's smiling face, before he could speak Emma blurted out, "Listen Harry, I'm really sorry I should have written... It's just... Well, you see I haven't been doing so well lately."  
  
"Oh have you been sick?"  
  
"You could say that. Anyway, I need to tell you something," Harry looked into her eyes ready for the explanation, when suddenly two happy people bounced up to him.  
  
"Hey, going to introduce us?" Ron asked grinning.  
  
Before Harry could speak Emma reached out her hand to Ron, "Emma Wilson, pleased to meet you both."  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron and this here is Hermione," Ron took her hand and she turned and shook Hermione's.  
  
"I've heard so much about you both," Emma said.  
  
"Us too," said Ron.  
  
"Really?" Emma said; she really was curious knowing how their summer together had ended and everything.  
  
"Yea, but none of it did you justice," Ron said slickly.  
  
"Oh," Emma said blushing.  
  
"Ron," Harry himself was a little embarrassed.  
  
"I think we need to head in," Hermione spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Yea I think you're right," Emma said almost trying to extend an olive branch. Everyone turned to give one last wave good-bye to Percy and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then started to load the train. Emma grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back before he got on and whispered in his ear, "I'll tell you later, okay?" Harry nodded and got on.  
  
They all searched for an empty compartment and after walking almost all the way to the back found one that had been abandoned. Ron led the way and whispered to Harry as he walked through the door, "You weren't joking when you said she was gorgeous were you?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head as Ron winked, "Sure Ron."  
  
Hermione walked in and set her stuff down with a sigh of relief, "Well I guess us Prefects should go to the meeting."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about that," Ginny said, she had been named Gryffindor prefect and made her mom very proud. She too was beaming but tried to suppress it because the twins made fun of her much the same way they made fun of Ron the year before.  
  
"You are both Prefects?" Emma said sounding very impressed.  
  
"Me too!" Ron said, trying to grab some of the attention.  
  
"We'll try and hurry Harry," Hermione said coldly.  
  
"K!" Harry and Emma took a seat as the three left the compartment. "So?" Harry looked Emma over completely for the first time she was in a pink sundress that perfectly complemented her cheeks with a pair of sunglasses sitting on the top of her head. She looked composed as usual but her eyes had a bit of make-up under them concealing bags; they looked worried and sparkled of unshed tears.  
  
"Okay, well, listen, Harry, I'm... I'm a seer," Harry stared at her in disbelief. "You see when I fell I was having a vision," Emma looked deeply in his eyes for some sign of approval or at least general understanding of what she'd said.  
  
"Visions?" Harry asked squinting his eyes with a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Mhmmm..." Emma said nodding her head and biting her lips.  
  
"Don't most seers have prophesies, where they speak and then don't remember what they say?"  
  
"Well... most, but mine are more like dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Yea I pass out and then see a sort of slide show with sound in my head and then like dreams sometimes I remember, sometimes I don't... well actually, there more like nightmares, head splitting nightmares," she looked at Harry for recognition, then continued, "I don't have the luck of seeing unicorns or bunnies no, not me. When I was in Kindergarten and all the kids were told to draw their dreams I drew a wizard dieing at the hand of a Deatheater. I can tell you that went over real well. The poor teacher called a parent teacher conference and I had to go to a shrink for years. Of course I didn't know what they were at the time cause my mom raised me as a muggle, but she assured me I wasn't crazy and told me to lie to the shrink and tell them I saw rainbows," she gave a little laugh, "I did and eventually got out of it, you see I didn't start having visions again until a couple months before I turned 11 on August first, but I had recurring dreams about the ones I had when I was a baby."  
  
"Wow," that was all Harry could muster to say.  
  
"Yea, I can tell you, I might have gotten out of the counseling but all the kids new me as a future serial killer. I did have a few good friends, still talk to them today actually, of course they don't know about me being a witch and all; they just think I have migraine problems. Anyway that day in the park I just had a particularly gory one and I didn't feel like talking to anyone, okay?"  
  
"Yea it's fine."  
  
"Good," she said letting out a sigh of relief. "Oh oops," she said as she dropped the quill she had been fidgeting with the whole time and reached down to get it, Harry reached out to get it at the same time and then noticed something.  
  
"What's this," he said grabbing her wrist, he looked down at the scar which crossed over the little blue vein running through her arm.  
  
"It's nothing, seriously," she tried to yank her wrist away; "I just accidentally cut myself."  
  
"Well why is there a scar? Shouldn't your mom have been able to get rid of it?  
  
"It was a magic knife that doesn't heal right that's all," she said defensively.  
  
"You accidentally cut yourself with a magic knife? What were you doing with a magic knife?"  
  
"Nothing important okay!" she was bright red when she heard the compartment door open, she quickly yanked her hand away and took a deep breath before turning around with a small fake smile saying, "Hello there."  
  
Neville and Luna walked into the compartment and smiled as Neville asked, "Hey Harry, who's your friend here?"  
  
"Oh," Harry was snapped back to the real world after his mind had been completely occupied by the previous discussion, "This is Emma Wilson."  
  
"Hey," she said with a weak smile and a little wave, "Listen I hate to be rude, but I need some fresh air, so I'm going to go for a walk, k?" Emma got up and walked to the end of the compartment where she opened the door and shut it behind her.  
  
"She's a little weird, isn't she?" Luna asked.  
  
Harry smiled at this, well a where that Luna was one of the weirdest girls in Hogwarts, "Yea she is."  
  
Meanwhile Emma was walking from compartment to compartment, getting weird looks from all the people who had no clue who she was when suddenly she heard a whistle come from behind her. She slowly turned to see the culprit and saw a tall blond boy with slicked back hair who was surrounded by two huge ugly boys. "Hey, you couldn't be a first year, so you're not the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher are you?"  
  
"No, I'm a new 6th year actually."  
  
"Really, just my luck, I'm a sixth year, I'm sorry but I never caught a name?"  
  
"That would be because I didn't give one, but it's Emma Wilson."  
  
"So you're from America?" he asked based on her accent.  
  
"Yea and your name is?"  
  
"Draco M---"  
  
"---Malfoy," Emma said finishing his sentence and letting out a laugh.  
  
"So my reputation precedes me?" he said excited at the thought that the gal before him might be interested.  
  
"Yea and it's not a good one, so you might want to take that smirk off your face and sit back down with the other no good muggle hating Slytherin idiots over there," she said waving her hand towards Crabbe and Goyle. She walked out of the compartment toward her own and smiled at the thought of having snapped Malfoy's masculinity right out from under him.  
  
Back at the compartment Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were back and Ron was in a heated discussion with Hermione on how she should be nicer to Emma, "You're the one who was defending her a month ago!"  
  
"Yea well that's before I met her and I don't trust her! She gives me bad vibes!"  
  
"Bad vibes? You're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous! No I'm not; she's trouble I tell you!"  
  
The whole time Harry had been in the corner trying to figure out what he was going to do about the scars on Emma's wrist when he heard the door open and turned to see her walk in, "Hey, I'm back in case you suddenly lost your sight," she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, hi," they all said turning to see her.  
  
"Here," Ron tossed her one of the chocolate frogs Harry had bought as he did every year.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she tore open the wrapper and ate the frog then looked at the card of Dumbledore and smiled. She looked around and saw they were all in their robes, "Should I change?"  
  
"Yea, we'll be there soon," Harry said.  
  
Emma went to her bag and pulled out her robe which she slipped on and then placed her wand in her pocket. After that she sat down and drifted off to sleep, her head tucked in her arm which was on the shoulder rest, making her silky brown hair fall in a veil over her arms and back.  
  
Ron looked over at her after he was sure she was asleep, "Yea, she sure looks like trouble to me," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me but you just wait and see; I know I'm right!"  
  
"Jeal-ous!" Ron coughed under his breath, as Hermione glared. Harry continued to sit in the corner, deep in thought for a good fifteen or thirty minutes, when the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope this was more to your liking it is longer by more then 700 words. Anyway, I promise I will reveal more in time, Review!!!  
  
DorkyandProud 


	6. Another Year, Another Sorting

Harry went over and tapped Emma. Emma stirred, "We're there!"  
  
"Oh g-night."  
  
"Get up, come on."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine, I'm up," she rolled onto the floor and after several seconds of laying sprawled there got up.  
  
They all stepped out of the train and herded over, "Fir's ye'rs, Fir's ye'rs," called a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Harry which way do I go?"  
  
"I guess with the first years," Harry said shrugging. Emma contorted her face but still headed off with the first years.  
  
Harry walked to the carriage with the same eerie black horses that he had discovered the year before. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna crammed in after him. "So," Neville asked awkwardly.  
  
"So... what?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing, it's just... things seem a little tense." They silently drove up to the entrance and got out and walked into the Great Hall. All but Luna, who was a Ravenclaw, sat at the usual Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at all the first years scanning from the front of the line to the back, every face looked horrified and it wasn't until the end that he saw Emma. Harry gave a small wave and Emma smiled back.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked on stage and placed the old worn-out Sorting Hat on its usual stool. Some first years stared at the hate in horror and others relief, almost all wondering what it did. Then suddenly a rip along the rim opened up and the annual song began:  
  
Over my years, a thousand or more ,  
I've seen my share of bad times,  
From evil wizards to the 'witch trials,'  
I've put my words in rhymes.  
So here's my hand to tell you now  
Of what I've heard and seen,  
Of all the years I've sat on my shelf  
And listened to tails of the latest fiend.  
These times are dark and weary  
But the good wizard must be bold,  
Many of them shall fall,  
For all of it has been for told.  
The wizard who fights shall be brave,  
And the wizard who wins shall be quick,  
The wizard who helps shall be kind,  
And the ones who caused it all shall be slithery and slick.  
Yes the years ahead will be hard,  
And Hogwarts shall never be the same,  
But I'm sure every student with in its walls,  
Will play their part and stake their claim.  
Ravenclaw's for the bright,  
The ones who have the smarts to succeed.  
Gryffindors know no fear,  
In a fight they will always lead.  
Slytherins are ambitious,  
And will go to any means,  
Hufflepuff are friendly,  
And as diverse as Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
Yes from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor,  
The cleverest and the brave,  
From Slytherin to Hufflepuff,  
The ambitious and the friend you crave.  
All of you will soon be part of this  
All of you will join its ranks,  
And spend these next dark years,  
Safely by the lake's banks.  
To conclude I've said it once and I'll say it again,  
That unity is key,  
But I know none of you are listening,  
So that's all of that you'll hear from me.  
So step right up and put me on,  
I'm nothing you should fear,  
I'm but the good old Sorting Hat,  
Who sings a song each year!  
  
With that the room clapped, just as hesitantly as the year before, and Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to signal the beginning of the sorting, "Arnold, Nicolas!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"So you think little Miss America up there will be a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked sarcastically.  
  
"I sure do hope so," Ron said under his breath, Hermione gave him a look.  
  
"When I first met her I thought so, but now..." Harry was thinking about her scars, she couldn't be brave, after all what could be so scary, so bad that that was better.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron asked annoyed. Hermione on the other hand was waiting for the dirt to come.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You can tell us," Hermione coaxed.  
  
"No I... it's nothing, at least nothing that concerns you."  
  
"Fine," with that Hermione turned her attention to the sorting.  
  
Soon the hat had sorted all the first years and Professor McGonagall once more took the floor, "Do to special circumstances this year we have a 6th year from America joining us on special terms, so I would like Emma Wilson to please come to be sorted, Miss Wilson," Professor McGonagall stood to the side and motioned for Emma to take the hat. Emma walked over and put the hat on her head, and the three Gryffindors anxiously waited to hear the verdict, but it didn't come.  
  
"Gosh this is taking longer then mine," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe her loyalties aren't all in one place. I told you not to trust her!" Hermione said triumphantly.  
  
Just then the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped but the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors were of course going a little crazy. Harry smiled, Ron screamed, and Hermione plastered a fake smile on, as Emma walked down and sat next to them.  
  
"Congratulations!" Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea glad to have you," Harry added, Emma nodded with an awkward smile.  
  
"Yea looking forward to rooming," Hermione said gritting her teeth.  
  
After everyone had settled back down, Dumbledore took the floor, "Hello young witches and wizards, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to tell all of are new students and remind some of are old that the forest is forbidden. Now that that is out of the way I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gaborini," a middle aged women with layered brown hair just above her shoulders stood up at the staff table. She looked rather bitter but Harry figured an openly bitter teacher was better then the two faced one they had the year before. "With that let the feast begin," the food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.  
  
After dinner Emma trailed behind Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they laughed and joked. Seamus Finnigan came over to Emma who was glancing around the halls taking in her new surroundings, "Hi, Seamus Finnigan," he said.  
  
"Emma Watson, nice to meet you."  
  
"So America?"  
  
"Yep," Emma glanced around uncomfortably but continued in polite conversation. Eventually Seamus got the message and went over to talk to Dean.  
  
"Not a very friendly gal is she?" Seamus whispered.  
  
"Naw, just teaches you not to judge a book by its cover," Dean whispered back, Emma frowned after over hearing this. She didn't like being pretty, people would just walk up and be nice and what she wanted was real friends, plus she hated the attention, she preferred to be miserable and alone then to drag others down with her.  
  
After finally reaching the portrait hole Hermione announced the new password was "Chawee Root" and the portrait swung open revealing the familiar common room.  
  
For the most part people went to bed but one or two stayed up and talked or played a game. Hermione headed up to the 6th year dorm room and Emma followed, all was the same except for the extra bed added to the room for Emma. Emma walked over to her trunk and took out her blue striped pajama pants and a big non-matching shirt then closed the curtains around her bed to change. After emerging from the curtains she once more rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a decrepit blanket that seemed to have muggle pictures all over it.  
  
"I thought you were a purebred," Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Yea so? My mom liked the muggle world and I grew up there."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Ron's purebred, too, right?"  
  
"Well yea, but you don't strike me as coming from a family like Ron's."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno," she said, adding," maybe it was your little expensive dress and Gucci sunglasses," she said under her breath  
  
"Gosh what's your problem!"  
  
"I don't have a problem!"  
  
"Then why have you been cold to me ever since I got here?!"  
  
"I don't know, why do you flirt with everything that moves?!"  
  
"I recent that!"  
  
"You should it's not very becoming!"  
  
"Gosh here I was thinking I was gonna like you, here I was thinking we could be friends! But I'm not friends with people who are so insecure that they can't share the friends they got!"  
  
"It's not that, it's that you throw them aside when ever you please, you treat them like crap!"  
  
"You don't know a damn thing about me!" and with that Emma closed her curtains and Hermione followed suite.  
  
Lavender and Parvati stared at each other shocked at the fight they had just heard. "What was that?" Lavender mouthed to Parvati.  
  
"I dunno," she mouthed back. They both looked at each other puzzled and laid down in their beds. --  
  
Meanwhile Harry was staring at the ceiling thinking about his day, 'Hermione sure was acting weird today, I wonder if she has a problem with Emma? Nah, she's the one who got so upset about the PMS thing, so it couldn't be that... she must just be having a bad day, yea that's it a ba-d d-ahhhh--y...' he yawned as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
